Short message service (SMS) and multimedia messaging service (MMS) are communication protocols that allow users to transmit short text messages and messages that include multimedia objects to mobile devices. As mobile devices become more prevalent, more and more people will rely on SMS and MMS services to exchange information. With more and more people using these services, there is an increasing need that the information contained in these messages be perceived by the intended recipient in a timely manner There are situations where the indented recipient is in an area without cellular coverage, or in an area where it is expensive to receive these types of messages, e.g., when the user is roaming. In these and other situations there exists a need to improve SMS/MMS forwarding techniques.